Season 1: A Charmed Beginning
by Shelley101
Summary: With her demonic father now banished, 11 year old Rose must seek the help of The Charmed Ones to ensure that he never comes back. There's just one problem: Prue, Piper and Phoebe don't know what their destiny is yet. But with Leo's assistance, Rose may be able to bring them to their powers whilst keeping a massive secret from them. (AU)
1. The Demon's Daughter

**A/N:** This is a season 1 rewrite and although I will be going along with all the episodes and story line of season 1 as a whole, I am going to try my best not to use too many lines from the show because then it wouldn't really be my own FanFic. However, some lines will have to be the same and when this does happen; you will be able to tell that they are from the show.

I'm going to be splitting each chapter into a few parts because personally, I prefer to read shorter chapters over longer chapters and it means I can go off on a tangent without worrying that each chapter won't be miles and miles long.

This is technically the prologue as it happens before the events of Charmed but I'm calling it chapter 1 anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Demon's Daughter<strong>

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," said the grey eyed, grey haired demon to a small girl with raven coloured hair and icy blue eyes; his daughter "I have a surprise for you,"

The newly turned eleven year old looked up at her father and saw a glint in his eye but she thought nothing of it; she was only eleven after all. But the glint wasn't just a trick of the light: it was pure evil and represented things no eleven year old would understand even if they had been bought up by it.

"Take my hand," he instructed. She obeyed and was suddenly engulfed by smoke. And then… she was in a place she had never been before; a place beyond her imagination. A place called Earth.

Her father had told her of the mortals that inhabited it – the mortals that had eventually taken over the Earth and killed any demon they found; forcing them to take refuge in the Underworld. Her father had always made the mortals seem heartless and evil but she disagreed because she thought the mortals had just been scared. Even she was scared of demons and the powers they possessed and the evil deeds they committed. She did not blame the mortals for being scared and trying to stop the evil that manipulated them, stole from them and murdered their loved ones.

"Why are we here?" she asked her father, slightly scared for the answer that she knew was coming eventually.

"Patience, Rose," he said softly, not looking at her. This was an important day not only for his daughter but for him as well. It was written centuries ago that when a magical being turned eleven years old they must either decide to do something good or something bad to determine whether they will be good or bad for the rest of their lives.

Before now, any evil deeds that his daughter had done meant nothing unless she chose the bad side. Not that she had done many evil deeds, he thought to himself. But she would tonight; he knew it because he would ensure that she did.

Rose looked around her and saw that they were standing in the middle of a deserted road. She recognised what it was from the many books that Belthazor had given her years ago to learn how to read.

Belthazor had been like a big brother to her; whenever her father had gone to kill mortals, Rose had always stayed with him. He seemed to understand her more than anyone did; even her father.

"Why are we here?" she asked for the second time; determined to get a straight answer from her father. Rather than answering, the demon started walking towards the entrance to a shop and beckoned Rose to follow him.

Once again, she obeyed but only out of curiosity. The unlikely pair entered and a bell rang to notify the shop keeper that she had customers; or so she thought…

Rose knew that this woman was a good witch simply because her father had taken her to her shop specifically.

"You know what to do," her father said simply to her.

"No," she insisted. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do – kill her. But for as long as she could remember, Rose had promised herself never to murder an innocent, even if it meant her own life was at stake.

Being buried alive in an earthquake.

She had been born with the ability to sense the greatest fear of any magical or mortal being and make it come to life – fear projection – a power she had inherited from her demonic father.

Being buried alive in an earthquake.

She couldn't do it; she wouldn't sink to the same level as her father.

"Rose, do what I say," the demon insisted. This was what he had been dreading; if she didn't do this now; on her eleventh birthday at midnight, she would forever be destined for good. And he couldn't let this happen.

Being buried alive in an earthquake. Crumbling buildings, shaking ground, rubble and ruins everywhere. It would be easy.

"No," she repeated: she wasn't going to give in. He knew what he had to do; if she would refuse to do it herself, he would have to do it and make her watch – that would work.

Being. Buried. Alive. In. An. Earthquake.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and shelves started to fall to the floor. The witch looked petrified. No," she muttered, "Stop,"

"Being buried alive in an earthquake; your greatest fear," the demon said.

If the witch had wanted to reply, she wouldn't have been able to for she was so scared that she couldn't speak. Rose finally came to her senses and pushed her father. "Stop!" she screamed. The demon tripped and started to fall but just as he was about to touch the ground, he vanished.

The witch collapsed and Rose swiftly ran up to her to help her up.

"Thank-you," she whispered to Rose. Rose stared at her, not really knowing what to do; her father was gone. What had she done to him? If the Source found out, she was definitely going to be killed. "What is your name?" the witch asked.

"Rose," she replied, "I'm sorry, I should have stopped him sooner I knew what he was doing. It's my eleventh birthday and he wanted me to be evil and –"

"Stop. It's ok. You saved my life." The witch assured her. "Are you a demon?" she continued. It wasn't that she was scared of the girl; just that she was curious – if the demon was some sort of relation to Rose then she may not have anyone left.

"Half," Rose replied, blinking her tears away. She realised what the woman had been thinking. She had no one left.

Sometimes, Rose hated being magical; she wished that she was mortal because at least then she wouldn't have to be half demon or…

"I'm half witch as well," Rose added. Hoping that it would persuade the witch-woman not to vanquish her. Rose didn't actually mind being half witch because it meant that she wasn't completely evil and that had always reassured her.

"Ok," said the witch, "Why don't you come with me?"

"No, it's ok. I'll just go home. I don't think my father will hurt you anymore," Rose answered.

"Rose, do you know what happened to your father?" she asked.

"I think – I think I may have vanquished him," Rose said.

"You didn't. You banished him," the witch explained. "That means he's not gone forever, he will come back,"

"When?" Rose asked.

"I don't know; we just have to be prepared,"

"How can we? If we don't know, how can we be prepared?"

"Legend has it that only the Charmed Ones can vanquish him,"

"I guess I'll just have to tell them to be prepared to fight him then," Rose said. She was determined to get rid of her father if it meant that no one else would be killed in the same horrible way as this witch could have been.

"It's not as simple as that; they haven't come into their powers yet," the witch explained.

"Oh," Rose answered. The little hope she had left was rapidly leaving her body. She shimmered out and the witch was left staring at her destroyed shop; grateful for that young girl who had saved her life.

A few miles away, unknown to anyone, a new passage was being added to an entry about a demon that killed using fears. It was being written by an invisible source in a Book of Shadows. But it was not just any Book of Shadows; it was The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows.

It read: _The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas is a demon that has the power to use a person's fear against them; often leading to the murder of being scared to death. On February 28__th__ 1998, he was banished to purgatory by his daughter. The only way for him to escape is for him to kill thirteen unmarried witches by midnight on Friday 13__th__. _

_There is no known way to vanquish this demon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm planning to take my time to update this because I want all the chapters to be in detail and as good as they can be. I also added some familiar faces, just so that in other episodes, everything will work out how I planned. Please review.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 1

**A/N:** This chapter is also what happens before the actual events of Charmed but I'm going to call this the first part of the first episode because it deals with a couple of things that do happen in the first canon episode. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 1<strong>

Rose shimmered into the Source's lair. She wasn't scared; she had now thought of a good cover story of what had happened – she would just tell him the truth but make it seem like she had been the one to try and kill the witch but Barbas had intervened and she had vanquished him. It was simple.

If it went according to plan, the Source would believe that Rose had chosen evil and forgive her for killing one of his most trusted demons.

"What brings you here?" The Source demanded from the shadows.

"It is my father; he betrayed you and tried to save a witch. I had to… intervene," Rose explained without hesitation. If she sounded confident, he would hopefully trust her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you killed Barbas; my right hand demon? Your very own father?" The Source asked, not convinced.

Rose, however, was not going to give up this quickly. "Yes," she assured him. "I was going to kill the witch but he stopped me so I vanquished him," she didn't really know why she was keeping with her story: she already knew that the Source didn't believe her. He knew the truth and would humour her for even trying to make him think otherwise.

But instead, The Source started to clap slowly. "Congratulations, Rose," he said. "I am very proud of you,"

"You are?"

"Of course. We will, of course, need to think of alternative arrangements for where you will live," he replied.

"I want to live on the Earth," Rose claimed. She sounded much more confident than she felt.

"You do, do you? And why is that?" The Source asked her; curious as to why a demon child would want to live above the Underworld where it was unsafe to them.

"I want to kill The Charmed Ones and they live on Earth," Rose replied.

"Rose, Rose, you do understand that they are the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth?" The Source asked her.

"Yes, and I want to be the one to kill them," Rose lied. She was disgusted at how easily she could lie and make it sound legit.

"Well, they do not even have their powers yet but I do now of three demons who have recently taken residence near their home; ready for when they do get their powers," The Source considered.

"Can't they just kill them without their powers? Wouldn't that be easier?" Rose wondered. She wanted The Source to believe that she was serious about killing The Charmed Ones even though she wanted the complete opposite.

"That would be cowardly," The Source said simply. "But I can make arrangements for you to move in with them and I will give you the sole responsibility for killing the three witches. Although, I won't tell the demons you will be moving in with of course, otherwise they would never take you,"

"Thank you," Rose replied. She was grateful at how easy it had been to persuade the Source to trust her. "I will not let you down,"

"I know you won't Rose," The Source replied.

~~PO3~~

**Six Months and 3 Weeks Later – September 23****rd**** 1998**

Rose had now been living with Marshall, Fritz and Cynda for over 6 months and she was getting fed up with the waiting. She couldn't do anything to contact Prue or Piper because it would look suspicious and even if she did get away with it, she wouldn't be able to reveal anything because they didn't know the truth about themselves. And Phoebe wasn't even living with them which made it impossible for them to form the Power of Three.

She also hated the fact that, at every possible moment, the three demons went off to kill innocents. She hated that she couldn't do anything about it because it would look suspicious. It was suspicious enough her not killing any mortals so saving them wouldn't be a good idea.

"Have you thought of anything?" Marshall asked Rose, Cynda and Fritz one day while they were in the living room.

"We need to get to their Book of Shadows, that's what holds all of their powers," Fritz suggested for about the fifth time since they had moved there.

"Not yet, it doesn't," Marshall said. "But I agree, stealing their Book of Shadows is our best bet,"

"They don't even know that they have destinies as The Charmed Ones so it's pointless trying to think of ways to kill them now," Rose argued. Another thing she hated about the waiting was that it increased the possibility of Marshall, Fritz and Cynda thinking up a good way of killing them and gaining their powers.

"This is stupid!" Cynda snarled. She was the least patient of the trio and Rose thought she hated the waiting even more than herself. "I say we just kill them right now,"

"The Source forbade us to do that," Marshall told her but Rose could see that he was a few days away from agreeing with Cynda.

"We need to think of another way, there has got to be a way," Fritz continued.

~~PO3~~

"Leo, do you know why we have called you up here today?" the head Elder asked the ex-soldier.

"It has something to do with The Charmed Ones, doesn't it?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, we want you to seek the help of a young girl called Rose," the first Elder answered.

"She will assist you in getting The Charmed Ones to form," the second Elder continued.

"What is she? Is she a witch?" Leo asked.

"She is half witch. Her other half is demonic," the third Elder added.

"If you are talking about who I think you are talking about, we cannot trust her with something like this," Leo argued.

"Of course we can," the first Elder answered. "She chose good which is what we always hoped for, the day she was conceived,"

"I will do as you say but only because I have no other ideas. This does not mean I trust your judgement," Leo agreed.

"We did not call you up here for your opinion, Leo. We merely wanted to tell you what to do and did not care for your views," the second Elder said harshly.

"I understand," Leo sighed.

"You must visit young Rose and tell her what she is and that she must help you. You may go now," the third Elder finished.

Leo nodded and orbed away.

~~PO3~~

"Master, we cannot trust her," the demon insisted, trying his hardest to make The Source realise that they could not put their trust into the eleven year old that had vanquished her own father.

"Yes, we can. Are you questioning my decisions? My authority?" The Source demanded.

"But, she vanquished her father who, if I am not mistaken, is one of your greatest and most powerful demons," the demon argued back cautiously. He did not want The Source to vanquish him for questioning his plans.

"That proves she is powerful. We can trust her; she has always been set out for evil. The moment she was conceived, I told Barbas he must raise her as evil and turn her into a source to be reckoned with. Who knows, maybe one day, she will destroy The Charmed Ones, just as she set out to do," The Source said.

"You cannot tell me that you are putting all of your trust into a half demon?" the demon questioned.

"Belthazor is a half demon and he is one of my best demons. I trust Rose the same as I trust Belthazor," The Source told the demon. He was losing his temper quickly.

"But –" The demon started. Before he could argue back to The Source, he was vanquished. The Source threw a fire ball at him and he went up in flames; a painful death but one he deserved all the same, The Source decided.

~~PO3~~

Rose was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner and waiting for her housemates to come back from their favourite past time – mortal hunting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar orbs of a Whitelighter. She turned around slowly, hoping that the Whitelighter had not come here to kill her.

"Who are you?" she asked the Whitelighter. He was a man in his mid-twenties with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed, Rose thought, to be too young for a Whitelighter.

"I am Leo. Rose, do you know what you are?" the Whitelighter answered.

"I am not evil, if that's what you're suggesting," Rose insisted.

"I'm not suggesting that. You have demonic powers but you chose our side. You are also half witch," Leo explained.

"I know that," Rose told him.

"And, when you were conceived, the Elders wanted to ensure that you would be good so gave you Whitelighter powers," Leo continued.

"Really? I've never noticed," Rose said.

"You wouldn't notice, the only Whitelighter power that you may have used without realising is orbing and seeing as you can shimmer, you've never orbed," Leo informed her.

"So I can learn how to orb then, and heal? And even glamour?" Rose asked him, finally realising why she had never really liked being 'evil' – her good side overruled her evil side by a whole third technically.

"Yes, you can. And you will have to but not here because you can't risk the demons finding out," Leo replied. He was pleasantly surprised at how happy Rose had been to find out if she could heal. This proved that the Elders had been right about her.

"Or the Source," Rose added, shivering slightly at the thought of what The Source would do to her if he found out that she had Whitelighter powers as well as witch powers. The Source could deal with the fact that she had witch powers – it made her stronger and she could use them for evil but with Whitelighter powers, there was no way that Rose could be turned evil.

"The Source of what?" Leo asked her, cutting off her thoughts.

Rose was shocked at the fact that a Whitelighter didn't know who The Source was – this meant the Elders didn't know either which was bad. "All evil," Rose said awkwardly, cautious that Leo's reaction could be bad.

Leo didn't know what to say. "I need to let the Elders know about that…" he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, he's nowhere near powerful to take over the Earth or destroy the Charmed Ones yet but I'll be sure to let you know when he is," Rose said, trying her best to reassure him. Leo wasn't convinced but Rose's mention of the Charmed Ones bought him back to why he was here.

"Right…" he started. "The Charmed Ones, they haven't come to their powers yet," he continued.

"I know," Rose answered, remembering the witch from her birthday.

"You do?" Leo said, surprised. This was going to be easier than he thought. "They are my charges and I need your help getting them reunited so that they can become the Charmed Ones,"

"You do? That's awesome! Sure, I'll help," Rose said immediately. This was the perfect chance for her to help them and warn them about her father.

"Really? Just like that?" Leo asked, slightly suspicious of Rose's immediate positive response.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I don't know... Just out of interest, do you know how to control your Wiccan powers?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, my father was adamant that I learnt how to use them so I could use them for evil," Rose told Leo. "I never have though and I don't plan to," she added quickly upon seeing his worried face.

"Ok," Leo answered, wondering if the Elders had been mistaken.

~~PO3~~

"I am starting to think that Leo may have bought up a good point about not trusting Rose," the first Elder said to the second.

"I think it will be ok," he assured him.

"We could just bring her up here to question her at the first possible chance. She would not need to know that we will be using truth dust or telepathy or whatever form of questioning we use," said a third Elder.

"That is a good point and a good idea, we will have to be very subtle about it though, her demonic father may have told her not to trust us," agreed the second Elder.

"That will be our plan then, we must let Leo know," finalised the first Elder. As if by magic, Leo orbed in front of them.

"Leo, any news?" the first Elder asked him.

Leo nodded. "She was very keen to help and she already knows how to use her Wiccan powers," he informed them.

"Good, that is very good," the second Elder said.

"She has an idea of how to get the Charmed Ones to reunite," Leo added.

"That is good because there seem to be more threats out there for them to fight against," the second Elder replied. This immediately reminded Leo of The Source of All Evil which Rose had mentioned but he didn't want to bring it up whilst it wasn't necessary.

"Leo, you need to bring her up for questioning as soon as you can. You also need to teach how to orb, glamour and heal because they are important and we'd rather she not use her demonic powers because they will cloud her judgement," the third Elder instructed.

"I understand," Leo said. He orbed out, back to Rose.

~~PO3~~

Phoebe Halliwell was on the phone to her boss and it was not looking good. "Please Mr Clark, just give me one last chance, I won't let you down again," she pleaded.

_"__I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, I've given you enough chances, I do not want you working for me anymore,"_ Mr Clark said from the other side of the phone.

"Mr Clark, please. I promise I won't let you down!" Phoebe begged down the phone. She was desperate: if she lost her job, she would lose everything and she would have to move back to San Francisco.

_"__I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, you're fired," her boss told her and hung up._

Before Phoebe could register what had just happened, there was a knock at her door. She opened and saw that it was her landlord. _This can't be good._ She thought to herself.

"Hello Miss Halliwell, how are you today?" her landlord asked her.

"I just got fired from my job," Phoebe said.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear that but it doesn't mean you don't have to pay your rent," her landlord told her harshly.

"I'm sorry, I promise I will," Phoebe reassured him.

"How do you plan on doing that with no job?" her landlord asked her.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business," Phoebe snapped.

"Fair enough Miss Halliwell, but if you haven't you paid your rent by the end of next week, I'm afraid you will have to move someplace else," her landlord informed her.

"Wait, are you kicking me out?" Phoebe gasped.

"Glad to see you're not completely stupid, good day Miss Halliwell," her landlord finished and left.

Phoebe cursed under her breath. This could not be happening to her after such a short time.

~~PO3~~

Her landlord exited Phoebe's apartment and was greeted by Rose.

"Did you do it? Did you tell her that she had until the end of next week?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes but Rose, are you sure this is a good idea? She seemed devastated," the landlord said.

"Of course it is Leo, it worked, didn't it?" Rose assured him. The landlord nodded and glamoured back into the sandy haired Whitelighter named Leo. "I guess you should go and modify the memory of Phoebe's actual landlord and I phoned her, pretending to be her boss and fired her so you should modify his memory as well," Rose instructed.

"That was you?" Leo asked, shocked.

"Yes, of course it was, how will she fail to pay her rent if she has a job?" Rose asked him.

"I guess you're right, but I hate using memory dust, people could be forgetting valuable information like doctor's appointments," Leo argued.

"You're going to destroy the Charmed Ones because of a doctors' appointment which may or may not even exist? Anyway, you won't be making them _forget _anything, just remember something that didn't happen," Rose said.

Leo realised that what Rose was saying was completely true. "Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't work,"

"It will work, trust me," Rose told him.

Leo looked unconvinced but orbed off all the same so he could modify the memories of both Phoebe's landlord and Phoebe's boss to make them think that Phoebe Halliwell was worse than she was. Rose shimmered back to the house she shared with the demons to make sure that they did not know when the Charmed Ones got their powers as soon as they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for the reviews soph8ie, Mason, heartshapedcrystals and purplebirds. I kind of looked at what made Phoebe leave New York in the first place and it just fit in with the rest of the story. Next chapter will definitely have stuff that actually happens in the canon show. Please review.


End file.
